Redenção
by Sophie Neveu
Summary: Com o fim da guerra e a derrota de Voldemort, um novo mal ameaça o equlíbrio entre os mundos. Severus & Hermione.
1. Prólogo

* * *

**Prólogo**

Nevara há pouco. O céu estava encoberto por nuvens levemente cinzas, em nuanças de inverno.

Ela afastara-se do castelo coberto pela neve, assim como as árvores ao redor da floresta para a qual estava se dirigindo. _A Floresta Proibida_. Em alguns instantes, continuava a caminhar sem rumo, deixando atrás de si um rastro de profundas pegadas. Mais à frente, podia ver outros rastros, talvez seus, poderia estar andando em círculos. Não sabia. Algo a impelia a continuar. Aproximou-se e abaixou-se para analisar melhor. Constatou, então, que as pegadas não eram suas, pois havia muitas.

Avistou um objeto, quase imperceptível, brilhando em meio às marcas no solo branco. Eram _óculos_. Tocou levemente o objeto, mas não ousara removê-lo do gelo.

Um pouco mais à frente, saltando aos olhos pela pureza alva da neve e de tudo ao redor coberto por ela, havia uma pequena mancha vermelha. Chegando mais perto, viam-se outras marcas próximas, seguindo uma direção.

Parecia-lhe _sangue_.

Continuou seu caminho, mas não muito longe de onde encontrara as manchas, deparou-se com uma cena totalmente inesperada e confusa. Destacava-se da neve uma das mãos e parte do rosto de um homem soterrado, possuía cabelos negros curtos e pele clara. Seus lábios arroxeados pelo frio. _Harry?_, inquiriu a si mesma.

Notou um outro homem que reconheceu de imediato. Suas madeixas ruivas emoldurando um rosto extremamente pálido. Mantinha-se de pé a muito custo. Viam-se vários cortes nas pernas, muito pouco sobrara das calças, e provavelmente vinha desses cortes o sangue que vira sobre a neve. A brancura do tórax exposta ao tempo frio, sua pele manchada pelo sangue rubro.

Paralisou por alguns momentos. Sem saber o que pensar. Assistindo àquela cena _bizarra_.

Recuperou-se do choque e moveu-se na intenção de ajudá-los, mas uma risada estridente que parecia o tilintar de metal, reverberou pelo ar, desviando sua atenção.

Não reconheceu o som, mas vinha de algum lugar atrás de si.

Hesitou entre ajudar seus amigos e seguir a _risada_ fantasmagórica, mas seus instintos diziam para seguir a voz medonha. Correu na direção da qual ouvira o esganiçado som, subitamente já empunhava sua varinha e apontava-a para o indivíduo.

O ser apresentava uma forma difusa e embaçada, e segurava em uma das mãos um amuleto que emanava um brilho quase ofuscante. A outra mão apontava para um homem que tinha cabelos como um manto feito de escuridão, na altura dos ombros. Suas vestes negras esvoaçando com a brisa fria. Encontrava-se suspenso no ar, e parecia inconsciente.

Observou em volta, assustada com o quadro que se formava a sua frente. A neve pura, maculada por cinzas de alguns corpos carbonizados, destroços de árvores e sangue. Corpos de bruxos e criaturas, conhecidas e estranhas, amontoavam-se ao redor das duas figura, que pareciam ignorar sua presença.

Então, o homem abriu os olhos: eram ônix. Estranhamente, apesar da distância, podia ver perfeitamente seu rosto, e sabia o que ele pensava ao fitá-la e reconhecê-la. O terror que habitava sua mente, era como se _ecoasse_ em sua própria.

Acordou.

Raios de luz batiam contra o vidro da grande janela, fechada por pesadas cortinas, atravessando displicentemente a única fresta e refletindo em seus olhos castanhos. Em sua testa gotas de suor brilhavam, e estava abafado, apesar do feitiço de resfriamento que pusera no quarto. Era um ensolarado dia de verão, mas não se sentia muito confiante do que estaria por vir.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**N/A:** Como notaram, este é somente o prólogo. Será uma **NC** mais para frente. Sem data prevista para o próximo capítulo.

* * *


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 - Desaparecida.**

Em meio ao entorpecimento da semiconsciência, a única coisa que pudera distinguir fora a _dor_ excruciante em todo o corpo. O ar fugia de seus pulmões à medida em que o torpor se dissipava e seu sofrimento se intensificava. A cabeça era o que mais lhe doía, não conseguia formar um único pensamento coerente.

Com _extremo_ esforço, moveu as pálpebras. A visão embaçada, mesclada à escuridão, impediram-na de reconhecer qualquer coisa ao redor. Piscou algumas vezes, mas a falta de qualquer luminosidade a impossibilitou de definir o lugar onde se encontrava.

Podia sentir o solo de pedra duro e frio sob suas costas, o ar úmido e um odor _musgoso_. Ouviu próximo a si um som constante de gotas pingando ao chão. Tentou se virar, mas não conseguia nem respirar regularmente, quanto mais se mover. O ambiente gelado se assemelhava às _masmorras_ de Hogwarts.

Aos poucos, o sentimento de confusão foi dando lugar às lembranças dos acontecimentos recentes.

* * *

**_Dias Antes..._**

Hermione Granger encontrava-se, no momento, em um congresso de odontologia. Ao lado de sua mãe, que palestrara no dia anterior, assistia a uma palestra ministrada por seu pai.

Sua função como auror consumia todo o seu tempo. Ser uma agente do Ministério da Magia era uma carreira complexa, a qual se dedicava com afinco. Sempre fora uma pessoa que empenhara-se ao máximo no que fazia, dedicando-se _integralmente_; tanto que até se esquecia de sua vida fora do trabalho. Harry e Rony eram os únicos amigos dos tempos de Hogwarts que ainda mantinham algum contato que não fosse por correspondência bruxa.

Todos ficaram muito abalados após a guerra, embora tenham vencido e Harry tenha finalmente derrotado Voldemort. Perderam muitos amigos, entre eles, _Dumbledore_. Hogwarts não fora mais a mesma após a morte do velho bruxo, embora a Profª McGonagall tenha sido uma diretora tão distinta quanto seu antecessor. Seus sexto e sétimo anos foram os mais conturbados de todos, mas passaram, enfim. Guardara boas lembranças.

Estava há muito tempo sem ver os pais. Por isso aceitara o convite para acompanhá-los quando, em uma das ligações semanais, sua mãe mencionara a convenção anual em _Nova York_, da qual seus pais participavam todos os anos.

E ali estava ela, após pedir uma semana de dispensa ao Ministério.

Depois da conferência, seu pai fora convidado a se juntar com colegas de profissão para uns _drinks_. Hermione aceitou a sugestão de sua mãe para jantarem no restaurante do hotel.

Depois de uma refeição agradável, a jovem resolveu que deveria descansar um pouco, já que retornariam a _Londres_ na manhã seguinte.

Enquanto caminhava pelo hall bem harmonizado e iluminado, a moça sentiu de novo uma sensação esquisita de _arrepio_ na base da nuca, a mesma que sentira enquanto ouvia seu pai mais cedo.

Estava ficando _paranóica_. Devia ser o cansaço.

* * *

Hospedara-se há três dias no resort. Não estava se divertindo. Observar o _alvo_ era sua única função no momento. Não entendia como alguém poderia assistir, sem dormir, aquelas palestras entediantes. Tomar uns _drinks_ no bar do hotel estava fora de questão. Tinha que ficar de olho nela até aquela _chatice_ terminar. Pelo menos a garota era bonita... Poderia ser pior... Ter de ficar vigiando uma _baranga_ por dias seguidos.

_David_ era um tédio só. Ficava 24 horas por dia trancado naquele quarto, examinando aqueles malditos arquivos. O cara já devia ter gravado na memória até a cor da calcinha da guria! "Pensando bem, não me importaria de ter essa informação", sorriu, maliciosamente.

A dissertação, enfim, terminou, para seu máximo alívio. Os espectadores iam levantando-se e retirando-se aos poucos do espaçoso salão, pelas grandes portas duplas localizadas próximas do lado esquerdo do palco. Ouvia _murmúrios_ contidos e pedaços de conversas dos mais próximos, grupos que dialogavam enquanto se dirigiam para a saída. Mas sua atenção estava focada nas duas mulheres, que ele seguia de uma distância segura.

* * *

O ex-Mestre de Poções, que há dois anos deixara de lecionar em Hogwarts, permanecia acomodado na cadeira de espaldar alto. O amplo escritório mostrava uma decoração refinada.

O ex-professor mantinha um olhar _vago_, não focando nenhum ponto específico do cômodo. Parecia perdido em pensamentos, no vazio frio que se tornara sua _alma_.

O bruxo voltara a residir na Mansão Snape. Tinha que conviver com seus demônios de qualquer forma, não adiantara fugir de seu passado; da dor, humilhação e solidão que vivera naquela casa; do dia em que resolvera abraçar a escuridão e servi-la. Voldemort podia ter perdido sua batalha contra o _bem_ e morrido pelas mãos de _Potter_, mas vencera seu ex-Comensal quando o obrigara a matar a única pessoa que lhe estendera a mão. Dumbledore lhe dera o benefício da confiança e Snape confiara sua vida ao bruxo, que fora o mais próximo de uma família que o Mestre de Poções tivera.

Severus lembrava-se vividamente. O filho de James Potter estava em seu quinto ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria quando os indícios de que você-sabe-quem estava se reerguendo rapidamente, e convocando seu séquito de seguidores, começavam a se manifestar.

_A sensação era de que a escuridão se apossava do mundo; o mal se alastrando, conforme a intensidade do poder de Voldemort crescia._

_Ganância; corrupção; atentados. A violência da humanidade alcançando extremos. Muito ódio, frieza e crueldade. Horrores cometidos contra inocentes. Não pairavam dúvidas sobre a influência do Lord das Trevas._

_O coração humano, quando aberto para o mal, é facilmente manipulável, e os mundos, tanto o bruxo quanto o trouxa, estavam se deixando levar pelas sombras._

_Harry também estava caindo, deixando-se dominar por sentimentos sombrios, afastando-se de Gina e de seus amigos. Ele havia perdido Sirius em seu quinto ano e Dumbledore no seguinte. Pensara não ter muitos motivos para lutar contra o ódio que crescia em si, nem contra a intenção de vingança inconseqüente._

_Então, o garoto se lembrou, com pesar, da devoção de seu pai à sua família, tentando protegê-los; do amor de sua mãe ao sacrificar-se por ele; de Sirius; de Dumbledore; do acolhimento dos Weasleys; de Neville Longbottom e seus pais semi-mortos; de seus amigos, que também viam seus destinos entrelaçados com aquela guerra, e contavam com ele. Lutando por um futuro, um futuro do qual ele também queria participar, com **ela**. O que aconteceria com Gina se ele não assegurasse que existiria um futuro? Ele a amava! Sentiu-se egoísta por pensar apenas em sua dor._

_Por ela, por seus amigos, por todos que se sacrificaram e ainda se sacrificariam naquele confronto._

_E fora isso que derrotara para sempre Tom Riddle; esperança, lealdade e amor. De todos que se importavam._

Snape mantivera-se recluso desde então, depois de terminado esse _interlúdio_.

Estando _dominado_ a maior parte do tempo, não pudera fazer muito para saldar sua dívida de vida com James Potter, e sendo uma _dívida bruxa_ o que o mantinha preso ao filho de Potter, ele estaria preso ao moleque até pagá-la, já que não podia retribuir pessoalmente a um _morto_. O fedelho estava vivo. Teria chance de pagar algum dia. Era uma questão de honra bruxa.

* * *

Um homem distintamente vestido em um terno de corte impecável, sentou-se, só, a uma mesa do requintado restaurante. Sentiu a aproximação do _maître_ que lhe ofereceu a carta. Ele fez o pedido rapidamente, concentrado na mesa a uma distância bem mais que confortável da sua, onde duas mulheres conversavam distraidamente e também faziam seus pedidos.

Estava terminando seu café, quando notou que concluíam o jantar. Após pagar a conta, retirou-se em direção ao hall e postou-se em um local onde poderia observar os elevadores. Avistou a moça caminhar para o local observado. Tirou o celular do bolso interno do sobretudo escuro. Esperou e depois de dois toques, ouviu a voz _fria_ atender do outro lado.

- Ela está subindo.

Ouviu um _clique_.

- Que cara _antipático_! Desligou na minha cara!

* * *

Em frente à porta de sua suíte, após ter certeza de que não havia ninguém espiando, recitou o _feitiço_ que destravaria a segurança do quarto. Cuidado nunca seria demais.

Já em suas acomodações, após as abluções _noturnas_, preparou-se para dormir.

Inconscientemente vinha rememorando as poucas aulas de Adivinhação que tivera. Ela nunca _apreciara_ o curso, sempre considerara Profª. Trelawney uma farsante, tanto que o abandonara, porém, uma vez aprendido algo, ela não o esquecia. Podia se lembrar da Profª. Trelawney lecionando sobre _os tipos de sonhos e seus significados_. Contudo, não conseguira classificar o sonho estranho que tivera na primeira noite, quando se instalara no resort, mas lembrara-se dele com freqüência durante os próximos dois dias de estadia. Não entendia a necessidade que tinha de reconhecer a face do homem de cabelos negros. Sua mente lógica analisou a situação por um ângulo prático: deveria ser uma manifestação tardia de toda a tensão que sofrera com o temor por todos que amava.

Era melhor esquecer, e tentar _descansar_. Voltaria para casa na manhã seguinte. Usaria o último dia de sua licença para recuperar o ânimo e então voltar a aturar os _desmandos_ do ministro, quando retornasse a sua função, no início da semana.

Quando finalmente deitou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, suspirou de alívio. Estava realmente _exausta_.

Em pouco tempo, entrava inconsciente no _Mundo dos Sonhos_. Seu corpo totalmente relaxado e ela indefesa, desavisada para o perigo.

Desde que Hermione entrara no quarto, olhos tediosos analisavam sua jovem presa, que se deslocava inadvertida pelos próprios aposentos, alheia ao perigo que a espreitava.

Com passos silenciosos e estudados, igualáveis aos de um felino, o vulto aproximou-se do leito. A bruxa já dormia há algum tempo e ele esperara _pacientemente_ pelo momento certo. Ouviu a respiração suave e regular que indicava um sono tranqüilo, mas não por muito tempo.

Sem perder tempo, pressionou um pano macio contra as _narinas_ e _boca_ da garota adormecida, que após vários segundos acordou sobressaltada devido ao corte brusco de oxigênio. O tecido fora embebido em uma poção especial, semelhante ao _clorofôrmio_ trouxa, com a vantagem de ser mais forte.

Com o reflexo natural de uma agente treinada pelo Ministério, Hermione tentou deslizar a mão para baixo do travesseiro, onde sua varinha se encontrava. Sua mente deturpada agira mais rápido que seu corpo, pois notara que seus movimentos estavam lentos, certamente um efeito causado pelo lenço branco, impregnado com uma substância _nociva_, que seu atacante trazia nas mãos e que continuava comprimido contra seu nariz e boca.

O atacante entendeu sua falha tentativa de movimento e percebeu seu intento. Segurou seus pulsos, sem grande dificuldade, e só então a jovem auror fitou o rosto de seu agressor. Ele trajava-se inteiramente de negro, nenhum pedaço de pele exposta. Vestia uma capa com capuz. Não conseguiu ver nada de seu rosto. Sua face estava oculta pelas sombras, e ela enxergou somente o vazio da _escuridão_.

Antes que a garota soubesse até mesmo o que lhe aconteceria, retornava à inconsciência. Dessa vez, a um sono forçado e nulo, distinto do sono natural, agradável e regenerador, que promovem sonhos tranqüilos.

A figura alta e elegante sobressaía acima do corpo inerte da moça. Abaixou-se e com um esgar de _asco_ levantou-a em seus braços.

* * *

Sempre fora atormentado por sonhos terríveis. Quando em casa, nas férias ou nos feriados natalinos, seu sono era uma interminável cadeia de cochilos interrompidos pelo menor dos ruídos. Então, geralmente demorava até se deixar levar novamente pelo Homem da Areia, para o Mundo dos Sonhos. A expectativa apavorante de que _ele_ pudesse entrar em seu quarto e _castigá-lo_, como na maioria das noites em que bebia, era o suficiente para mantê-lo sempre alerta.

Em Hogwarts não era diferente, mas já era um jovem; não mais tão criança e inocente. Quando despertava, seus olhos juvenis arregalados e assustados, ele sabia que poderia voltar a dormir sossegado. Nem mesmo _O Monstro_ ousaria atacá-lo ali. Porém, nem mesmo essa noção de proteção temporária aquietava seu coração, que batia descontrolado, ao acordar sobressaltado pelos ruídos noturnos, normais em um castelo antigo cheio de seus mistérios e fantasmas como aquele em que estudava.

Com o passar dos anos, após se formar, a falta de sono não se justificava apenas por seus pesadelos e medos da época de sua juventude aflita e torturada; e sim pela _culpa_.

Pelo terror constante que era viver sob o julgo do Lod das Trevas; que pagava lealdade com tortura.

Livrou-se de um _mostro_ para servir a _outro_.

A princípio, esse conceito estava entorpecido em sua mente, dominada pelo ódio e desejo de vingança; perdido nas brumas de uma lógica distorcida.

Até que sua consciência começou a abrir uma brecha pelo torpor; causado pela dominação que Voldemort exercia sobre seus Comensais, por toda sorte de sentimentos destrutivos arraigados em sua alma.

E assim, os rostos começaram a assombrá-lo. Pessoas que ajudara a _torturar_ e matar, a quem redirecionava toda sua raiva e revolta. Indivíduos que caçara; como um animal irracional sedento de carnificina.

Pesadelos banhados em _sangue_.

Gritos de dor e _agonia_.

Convivia, hoje, com os fantasmas de seu passado violento. Com a culpa e a _vergonha_.

Entretanto, esta noite havia sido diferente... Não sonhara. Tinha certeza, mas acordara no meio da noite; sua pele pálida, mais fria que o normal, banhada em suor; seu corpo tremia com uma terrível sensação de angústia. Porém, a discrepância da situação consistia no fato de que sabia não ser pelos motivos habituais, e sim por um sentimento inquietante de _preocupação_.

Parecia que algo _ruim_ acontecera.

* * *

**_Hogwarts... Dias depois..._**

A respeitada diretora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, encontrava-se em sua sala esperando a visita de um dos ex-professores da escola. Tinha um semblante pesado, onde se lia extrema preocupação e cansaço.

Severus Snape adentrou o recinto, sua expressão tão taciturna quanto as vestes negras que oscilavam às suas costas. Acomodou-se no assento de frente à diretora, logo após cumprimentá-la.

- Notícias, Profª McGonagall? - inquiriu o outrora professor de Poções, com uma imperceptível nota de impaciência em sua voz.

- Infelizmente nada, ainda, Profº Snape. Falei com o ministro esta manhã, parece que o Ministério não tem nenhuma pista concreta sobre o paradeiro de Hermione. A jovem desapareceu em circunstâncias realmente misteriosas. Os membros do Conselho suspeitam de antigos aliados de Voldemort. Os que ainda não foram identificados.

A diretora suspirou, preocupada.

- Ninguém no hotel foi vitimado por poção do sono ou feitiços de memória. Nenhuma espécie de magia foi identificada no local, segundo consta nos relatórios do Ministério. Não houve mais nenhum desaparecimento no estabelecimento, todos foram examinados e interrogados pelos aurors. Os pais da srta. Granger passam bem, apesar de abalados pelo desaparecimento da jovem, - Minerva relatou, reflexiva.

- Scrimgeou... é um inútil! - exasperou-se Severus. - O que os antigos partidário da causa de Voldemort ganhariam seqüestrando a srta. Granger, agora, que a guerra terminou e eles não têm nenhum forte aliado? Não se arriscariam a expor-se ao Ministério por simples vingança contra apenas uma auror. E como conseguiram entrar em seus aposentos sem feitiços? Uma auror treinada, deveria ao menos saber enfeitiçar um aposento com magia de proteção.

- Também receio que as investigações estejam seguindo o caminho errado, Profº Snape, - a diretora comentou pensativamente. - E não faço idéia de como conseguiram levá-la sem magia, e nem do motivo.

Minerva McGonagall olhou-o diretamente nos olhos, com uma expressão ao mesmo tempo branda e severa.

- Chamei-o aqui porque... Preciso de um favor, Profº, - declarou, hesitante.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**_N/A:_** Fofis, aqui está o primeiro capítulo (óbvio '¬¬)... E a mamãe aqui, só manda o próximo, com pelo menos cinco comentários (mercenarismo na área -)!

Agradecimentos mais que especiais às simpaticíssimas **Sandy Mione**, **Sheyla Snape** e **Marie Verlaine**.

Críticas positivas ou negativas serão igualmente bem vindas e aceitas!

* * *


	3. Capítulo 2

**  
**

**Capítulo 2 - Vidência**

Demorou algum tempo para se recuperar da densa névoa de dor _latejante_ que ofuscava sua mente, e da imobilidade, causada pela angustiante sensação de não ter ossos, apenas uma massa dolorida.

Restava, no momento, somente o efeito doloroso dos músculos enrijecidos, tensos, envolvidos por uma ardência; como se houvesse praticado exercícios físicos incessantemente, e a pressão, agora suportável, no cérebro. Seus pulmões pareciam mais dispostos a receberem _oxigênio_, mas sua garganta estava seca e seus lábios ressequidos.

Considerou as hipóteses e deduziu que, se fossem torturá-la, o mais lógico seria fazê-lo enquanto estivesse _consciente_ ou a ação não teria propósito. O que a levava a concluir... Que eram efeitos colaterais o que sentia.

Não conhecia as sensações, porém, estudara sobre os sintomas decorrentes da exposição prolongada a certas poções... no seu caso, certamente a _sonífera_. E pela intensidade da dor, deveria estar desacordada há mais de um dia, talvez dois ou três.

Agora, contando com a nitidez de seus pensamentos, não se recordava de ter despertado em nenhum momento após ter sido dominada pelo homem de negro em seu quarto.

Com notável esforço, arrastou-se pelas pedras frias que compunham o chão escuro.

Atingindo seu objetivo, simples à primeira impressão, mas dificultoso para alguém em suas condições, ergueu-se e recostou-se contra parede, tentando afastar-se ao máximo da goteira demasiado _exasperante_.

À sua frente, uma pesada porta de madeira, confeccionada de grossa camada de carvalho, destacava-se por sua imponência na espaçosa cela. Era bem antiga e lascada, embora mostrasse claramente que somente poderia ser derrubada por um gigante forte como _Hagrid_ ou por meio de magia.

As lembranças dos fatos anteriores a sua atual situação serviram para distraí-la de onde se encontrava: em mãos desconhecidas, sem sua varinha ou qualquer outro meio de se defender. Entretanto, aquela insistente goteira somente contribuía para atormentá-la com essa constatação.

"A única bruxa de toda _Hogwarts_ a passar com notas máximas em todos os exames."

"A mais jovem auror a ingressar no Ministério da Magia e já condecorada por bravura. ", bufou, exalando indignação.

"_Como_!"

_Como_ fora pega desprevenida? _Como_ aquele homem conseguira burlar seus feitiços de segurança? Não continham _nenhuma_ brecha!

_Como_ viera parar ali?

E _quem_? Também era uma boa pergunta. Suspirou, perguntas sem respostas. Pensara em diversas possibilidades, mas não chegara a nenhuma conclusão. E como _odiava_ não ter respostas.

As frestas da porta se iluminaram, e de repente o ambiente pareceu ficar mais _claro_. Assustou-se ao ouvir a ultrapassada fechadura de metal velho se destrancar com um clique alto, seguido dos rangidos das dobradiças enferrujadas se movendo.

Com os batimentos cardíacos acelerados e adrenalina se espalhando por seu ser, divisou um indivíduo alto e magro, trajado completamente de _negro_. Se não fosse pela parca iluminação, provida por uma varinha, ele poderia se misturar às sombras que ela não o perceberia.

Esforçou-se para se levantar com o apoio da parede de pedras _musgosa_ às suas costas, ignorando o protesto de todos os seus músculos, quando o homem adentrou um passo no que ela considerava sua cela.

Sentiu-se aliviada pela idéia de que ele, certamente, não poderia notar que tremia incontrolavelmente. Não seria prudente que expusesse seu medo.

- Vejo que acordou - bradou friamente a voz profunda.

Hermione sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua pele, enregelando-a. Viu-o se aproximar e retesou-se. Preparou-se para lutar, uma resistência inútil, _sabia_, mas não se renderia passivamente.

A figura sinistra parou a alguns passos da jovem.

A bruxa se conservou alerta, porém a expectativa se tornava angustiante a cada segundo.

Então, reparou em um movimento atrás do _intruso_. Uma bandeja surgiu, flutuando, diante de seus olhos, seguida de um elfo doméstico de aparência maltratada, vestido em farrapos.

Depois de depositar, por meio de magia, a bandeja a seus pés, a pequena criatura se retirou em silêncio, seguindo o indivíduo desconhecido, que não dissera nem mais uma palavra.

Quando, por fim, percebeu-se sozinha, ouvindo a porta novamente se trancar, permitiu-se _relaxar_.

Sondou os alimentos que lhe foram oferecidos, um prato de sopa e uma jarra de barro de aspecto suspeito que, descobriu depois, continha água, e _fresca_. Sua garganta formigou e sua boca salivou, sedenta. Sentiu a contração do estômago, revelando o quanto igualmente faminta estava.

Bem... provavelmente não havia nada nocivo na pequena refeição, pois poderiam desacordá-la diretamente, sem se utilizar de subterfúgios. O homem era um bruxo mais forte do que ela e armado com uma varinha, e ela estava fraca e desarmada.

Levou a jarra aos lábios ressecados e contraiu os olhos ao senti-los racharem. Tentou ignorar a ardência _dolorosa_ enquanto saciava sua sede. Apesar da fome, forçou-se a se alimentar lentamente, era doloroso receber alguma substância em seu estômago depois de dias, e seria bem possível que ele rejeitasse.

Apoiou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos. Sentia-se um pouco melhor. Mas ainda atormentada por perguntas.

* * *

O professor sonserino permaneceu impassível diante da afirmação, como se já soubesse o que diria a bruxa. 

- De quê se trata? - indagou, indiferente.

- Creio que já tenha ouvido falar de _Ágata Chubb_ - a professora mais afirmou do que perguntou. Sabia que meio Mundo Bruxo a conhecia.

- Obviamente - respondeu Snape, à pergunta retórica, sem lhe dedicar muita importância.

- Ela poderá ajudar a solucionar o rapto de Hermione. Com seu auxílio, naturalmente, professor - começou, hesitante.

- E por isso... eu deveria entender quê...? - incitou friamente, não estava gostando do rumo que o diálogo tomava.

- Ágata tem os meios, e o senhor, professor, usará desses _meios_ para encontrá-la e resgatá-la. Esperemos que incólume - continuou Minerva, duramente, deixando claro que não toleraria discussões. Ele tinha que fazer algo por si mesmo, e por alguém.

O Mestre de Poções sentiu seu interior revolver-se ante a menção da última parte. Que absurdo! Não deveria se preocupar tanto com a impertinente menina. Ela estar viva seria o suficiente. Alguns arranhões não seriam nada. Até merecia, para deixar de ser uma grifinória insolente, _sabe-tudo_ e intrometida.

Snape permaneceu pensativo. Analisando as opções. O que não diminuía sua apreensão.

- E os outros membros da **Ordem**? - questionou, tentando se mostrar impassível.

- Estão todos cientes da situação, e fazendo o possível - a diretora relatou.

- Qualquer um deles está mais apto para a missão que quer incumbir-me - o Mestre de Poções declarou impacientemente.

- Nenhum deles têm a sua experiência Prof. Snape - Minerva concedeu.

- Confiará a mim a vida de sua aluna grifinória preferida, McGonagall? - disse com amargura.

- Guarde seu sarcasmo Prof. Snape. Está mais do que na hora de parar com lamentações infundadas. O senhor não teve culpa dos incidentes decorrentes naquela época - e com um tom mais brando emendou - e eu confio em seu julgamento - finalizou, quase suavemente, notando a surpresa disfarçada no semblante austero do bruxo.

- Por quê? - retorquiu, desafiante.

- Porque Dumbledore confiava.

Severus mostrou-se desconfortável, assim como Minerva.

- A **Ordem** continua, apesar da ameaça principal que originou sua criação ter sido destruída. E como nova líder, estou solicitando sua cooperação para resolver o caso, já que não recebi uma carta sua de _desistência_ em minha mesa. O senhor pode recusar a missão, certamente, se conseguir fazê-lo com a consciência tranqüila. Como eu disse, é um pedido, não uma exigência - a professora voltou a manifestar-se imparcialmente.

Ele poderia voltar para casa e continuar afundando-se em pensamentos trágicos e sombrios ou atender a _solicitação_ da velha arrogante.

No que se transformara sua vida? Um mar de lamentações?

Ainda se sentia em dívida com os que falhara. Estava absolutamente fora de sua personalidade. Nunca fora de se lamentar ou preocupar-se com o quê os outros pensavam.

Quando se tornara tão _patético_?

E ainda, aquela insistente _inquietação_ sempre que McGonagall mencionava a garota.

- Pedindo dessa forma, _diretora_, torna-se difícil recusar - comentou sarcasticamente.

- Então, se estamos de acordo, Ágata o aguarda, professor - terminou, entregando-lhe uma folha de pergaminho amarelada.

Severus Snape leu a folha antes de guardá-la em um bolso interno das vestes. Era um endereço em _Hogsmeade_.

Ele levantou-se e caminhou em direção a porta, retirando-se do recinto.

A atual diretora de Hogwarts manteve-se fitando a porta, mesmo após a saída do ex-professor de Poções, perdida em pensamentos. Guardava uma forte intuição, que estava para ser confirmada... ou não. Parecia quase impossível que o frio Prof. Snape fosse... Bem, se estivesse equivocada, achariam um outro modo de resgatar a jovem auror e descobrir quem representava uma nova ameaça, se não ao Mundo Bruxo ou Trouxa, à sua inestimável ex-aluna. Hermione Granger fora uma grande colaboradora para a paz entre os mundos, ela lutou com inesgotável coragem e bravura.

Todos os membros da **Ordem** deveriam proteger uns aos outros. A união formava uma força poderosa. Tiveram bem mais aliados na Segunda Grande Guerra Mágica do que na primeira, mas o que realmente contara para o sucesso fora a fiel aliança.

* * *

O Mestre de Poções seguiu para o átrio de entrada do castelo. Em um dos diversos corredores ornamentados com quadros, alguns falantes, outros apenas curiosos e observadores, ele esbarrou em uma figura conhecida. "_Excelente_! Estou com muita sorte hoje", analisou, sarcástico. 

- Olá, Prof. Snape! Não é uma surpresa vê-lo aqui - sentenciou Sibila, com sua conhecida entoação rápida e _inquieta_. Mesmo quando alegre, ou em qualquer outra situação, sua voz mantinha aquele tom agitado, que a fazia parecer lunática. - Estava ciente de sua visita hoje. As cartas me disseram - completou com um sorriso, na opinião de Snape, bizarro.

- Profª. Trelawney. Perdoe-me, mas estou atrasado para um compromisso urgente. Com sua licença - o ex-comensal comunicou inexpressivamente, avançando alguns passos e seguindo o seu caminho.

Estacou abruptamente ao sentir um _aperto_ forte em seu antebraço, impedindo-o de prosseguir. Virou-se impacientemente, pronto para passar uma descompostura na inconveniente dama.

- Professora, eu... - começou, carrancudo; porém, foi interrompido por Sibila antes de concluir a sentença.

- "A perspicácia da Serpente e a coragem do Leão. Lados opostos a se completar, para dar à luz ao poder de _conter_" - a Mestra de Adivinhação proferiu com uma voz anormalmente rouca e sombria.

Exibia uma aparência, se possível, mais sinistra. Aquela mulher era medonha!

- Sempre deve haver um equilíbrio entre trevas e luz... É a lei do Universo, professor. Siga "A Verdade" e encontrará sua alma.

Severus estava atordoado com a incoerência daquela louca. No instante em que iria aconselhá-la a procurar a ala psiquiátrica de _St. Mungus_, ela soltou seu braço. Em seguida ajeitou o aro dos óculos fundo de garrafa sobre o nariz, piscou duas vezes e indagou confusa:

- O senhor não estava de saída professor?

Snape segurou-se para não lançar os braços ao alto e exclamar algo não lisonjeiro. "Essa mulher é _insana_!", grunhiu internamente, enquanto caminhava com passos duros, exasperado e indignado por perder seu tempo.

* * *

**N/A:** Pessoas, eu considero aconselhável dar uma _olhadinha_ no capítulo anterior, pois a maioria das cenas são continuações, e pode ficar meio confuso com as idas e vindas. Qualquer dúvida, garanto resposta imediata! 

**Agradecimentos:** à minha fiel leitora **Marie Verlaine** (Obrigada pela review fofa!).

Críticas positivas ou negativas serão igualmente bem vindas... e aceitas!

* * *


End file.
